Jane Espenson
Jane Espenson (born 14 July 1964) is a Writer and Staff Writer on Panopticon and previously worked on Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Buffy the Vampire Slayer and with Ronald D. Moore on Battlestar Galactica and Caprica. Prior to Doctor Who To be added. Work on Doctor Who To be added. Personal Life To be added. Selected Credits Doctor Who As Writer * ''Those Who Lead'' (with Jamie Mathieson) As Executive Producer * ''God Save the Queen'' * ''The Darnley Conspiracy'' * ''At the Tip of Your Fingers'' * ''Tomahawk'' * ''The Food of Love'' * ''Flatline'' * ''Fire and Fury'' * ''Those Who Lead'' * ''The Lady with the Lamp'' * ''One Giant Leap'' * ''The Waters of Mars'' * ''Queen of Nine'' * ''Remnants'' * ''Destiny of the Gaians'' As Actor * ''Those Who Lead'' - Comms Voice Panopticon As Writer * ''The Dice Has Been Cast'' * ''When All is Said and Done'' * ''Despite the Fear'' * ''The Rules of the Game'' * ''Election Day'''' (with Ira Steven Behr) * [[The Eternal Unseen|''The Eternal Unseen]] * ''The Stale Alliance'' * ''The Seal of Rassilon'' * ''United We Stand'' * ''Home'' * ''Earth'' (with Joseph Lidster) * ''Survivors'' * ''Doctor'' (with Ronald D. Moore) As Staff Writer * ''Period of Adjustment'' * ''War is Only as Good as Your Leader'' * ''Nature’s Gift'' * ''Gallifreyan Equity'' * ''The Eternal Flame'' * ''The Death of Peace'' * ''The Birth of War'' * ''Operation: Regeneration'' * ''The Dice Has Been Cast'' * ''In the Name of the Cause'' * [[How Little Does Wisdom Rule the Universe?|''How Little Does Wisdom Rule the Universe?]] * [[Adams and the Bannermen|''Adams and the Bannermen]] * ''Vengeance, Part I'' * ''Vengeance, Part II'' * ''Colour of Your Life'' * ''Slipping Through My Fingers'' * ''Torn'' * ''When All is Said and Done'' * ''Maybe It’s Imaginary'' * ''Only Teardrops'' As Co-Executive Producer * ''Rapture'' * ''Despite the Fear'' * ''The Reasons and the Rhymes'' * ''Out of Sight, Out of Mind'' * ''The Rogue Factor'' * ''Vexed'' * ''The Rules of the Game'' * ''Election Day'' * ''All Tied Up'' * ''C’est La Vie'' * ''The Condemned'' *''The Eternal Unseen'' *''Useful Occupations and Deceptions'' *''Resurrected'' *''This We’ll Defend'' *''Folly and Shame'' *''Vengeance is Mine'' *''The Hal'' *''The Stale Alliance'' *''The Eye of the Storm'' *''Period of Readjustment'' * ''The Heaven of Invention'' * ''Winter of Discontent'' * ''The Seal of Rassilon'' * ''The Serpent’s Tooth'' * ''Dagger of the Mind'' * [[Vexterminate!|''Vexterminate!]] * [[If Not For Hope|''If Not For Hope]] * ''United We Stand'' * ''An Eye for an Eye'' * ''Home'' * ''Unity'' * ''Earth'' * ''The Ultimatum'' * ''The Values of Freedom'' * ''Put Your Dreams Away'' * ''Survivors'' * ''Doctor'' The Elysium As Creator * ''The Promise'' * ''Unalii'' * ''Broken'' * Dawn * Knife's Edge * Breaking Ground As Writer * The Promise ''(with Ronald D. Moore) * [[Broken (episode)|''Broken]] * Breaking Ground ''(with Toni Graphia) As Story Writer * ''The Promise ''(with Ronald D. Moore) * [[Broken (episode)|''Broken]]'' (with Jim Kohlberg) As Executive Producer * [[The Promise (episode)|''The Promise]] * ''Unalii'' * ''Broken'' * Dawn * Knife's Edge * Breaking Ground Movies As Screenwriter * ''Leftover: End of Days'' (with Russell T Davies) As Consulting Producer * ''Doctor Who: Endgame'' Category:Writers Category:Script Editors Category:Screenwriters